<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johnny blaze likes to wear sweaters by Roken_bastet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842121">Johnny blaze likes to wear sweaters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roken_bastet/pseuds/Roken_bastet'>Roken_bastet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Rider (Comics), Punisher (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roken_bastet/pseuds/Roken_bastet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>▲This article is a fairly short punisher ghostrider</p><p>▲and English is not my mother tongue, so there may be many mistakes（sad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Blaze/Frank Castle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Johnny blaze likes to wear sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny blaze likes to wear sweaters.</p><p>He liked the soft, warm texture and fine weave, so he wore it under the dark blue leather coat with a light sweet taste, clinging to his body as if Frank had tried it on, a touch below can touch the warm, gently twitching belly.</p><p>But the sweater got shot in several firefights because its owner was always reluctant to take it off. The soft, fluffy wool had been burned to a blackened, hard mass,and the owner had to put down his shotgun ,and sadly trying to smooth away the scars on his sweaters.</p><p>Everything will have an end, even a sweater is also, at this moment it has gone to belong to the sweater of life, so it will be the end of life.</p><p>After all, Hellfire can't enchant a sweater.</p><p>"change it, I got you a new one, " Frank said, pulling out the camel-colored fabric from the Brown paper bag.</p><p>The blond man stood in the early morning light, taking off his soft, bullet hole sweater, his white body without a mark, as if he had no impurity, childish smile, as if he had never been sad.</p><p>As Johnny slid his head into the collar of his new suit, his limp blond hair disheveled, he tugged at the elastic hem of his sweater, trying to straighten it out.</p><p>He's like a cake wrapped in butter. Frank thought that if he and he rolled around in the spring grass all the way to the bottom, Johnny blaze would laugh, even though he was covered in weeds, wildflowers, dead leaves, and dirt, he would laugh, too, with childlike laughter, and it was really fun and relaxing, as if he were playing with the family he would ever see again. So every time Blaze was quiet, if the numbness on her face was closer, and the pain Frank can feel will more intense.</p><p>He was so simple, so vulnerable, so easily lost in the trap of so many lies, that he took his last breath, with physically and mentally tiredly, killed himself to his death, not even enough time to cry -- Like a shooting star, the ghost rider arcs briefly through the Dark Sky, then awakens in hell, bruised and bruised.</p><p>But he never laughed with impurity.</p><p>Frank hugged him tighter, whispering into his chest. Beneath the soft sweater is a warm, living soul and body. A little breathless, Johnny began to mention interesting things, funny and a little vulgar, about his thousand years underground as a dead man.</p><p>Finally he kissed Frank on the forehead. Kiss the living like the dead, kiss the child like a mother, kiss the window like a butterfly. He sank peacefully between Frank's shoulders like a rotting ship full of holes, colors and ornaments slowing down the oxidation in the deep sea——Johnny blaze's time stands still in Frank Castle's arms, becoming the latter's memory and Chagrin.</p><p>The new sweater warms up, and it's the beginning of the next life, the ghost rider is back on earth, and the person is new again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>